


Smooth book covers.

by Violer



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, Tony as dad, Uncle Steve Rogers, fluffly, i guess, peter is a cutie, reader - Freeform, reader loves to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violer/pseuds/Violer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will your dad, Tony Stark, react when you decide to date Spider-man? Will you discover the truth behind the hero who saved you 10 years ago and the secrets behind Peters hazel brown eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hazel brown kindness.

You still remember it like yesterday. The clouded snowy monday, the day you lost your parents. 

You were seven small years old, tiny hands, big (E/C) eyes, and the (H/C) hair was all over your tiny face. Screams filled of panic had woken you up. Everywhere you looked, smoke blocked out your view. However you knew your cosy, now burning apartment. So you stood up, starting to walk through the black fog, which made you sick, your stomach turned but you needed to keep it up. You had to make it to your parents room, you knew you had to wake them up! The floor was hot and almost burned your feet as you walked across the living room it made your cute little socks all black. By the time you reach your destination it was already too late, big burning wood blocks from the apartment up above had fallen down on your parents bed. Red, you remember red. Then black, you had passed out and everything was spinning. Death. Death had taken your parents and you thought you were next in line but no, that wasn’t your time to go.  
You remember how you opend your eyes and look around your home for the last time, your drawing from school aflame, the walls in destruction, the TV all cracking and the portrait of you and the family was long lost in the flame. Your vision becomes blurry with tears as the eyelids close over your eyes. 'This is it' you seven year old thought. Then came the mechanic sound; Something hard had grabbed you under the stomach and pulled you out of the burning apartment. The fresh cold oxygen came so sudden it was like a slap and the breath you took in was sharp, fast, and panicked. Then black again. 

Two days later when you woke up, there was standing a man. The man that today was your adoptive father. Tony Stark took care of you, he gave you the name (Y/N) Stark and cared for you like his own daughter. Everytime you asked what had saved you he just answered “Iron man” and you left it at that. Hoping you could see the hero that had saved your life someday. 

Ten years later-

“Dad!” You squeak running down the stairs and into his working room, which was filled with maps and paper folders. Oh and of course an old coffee mug, you had told him at least three times to wash it.  
“What’s the rush?” He mumble with some screws in the left corner of his mouth, he was working at some new project. He always was and thanks to them, the two of you were living in a LARGE fancy house.  
“I got an A! An A! It’s like never happend before!” You wave the paper in front of his face, as Tony ask Jarvis to set the working at hold. The room becomes silent, as if he had pressed a pause bottom in a middle of a game. He snap the paper out of your hand and study it close, after a tense half minute he gives it back and then gives you the biggest grin in history. It almost embarrass you.  
“That’s my girl! However, maybe if you hadn't stayed up so late watching Series you could have A in everything.” You grunt, there's never an A witout an B with Tony.  
“Shut up, you know that’s not possible!” He laughs, easily agress and ruffle up your perfect hair. When your about to leave Tony stops you saying;.

“(Y/N), I’m going to have a job meeting here today.” Which meant that you couldn’t stay home. You never asked because Tony had his secret and always said “when the time is mature I will tell you everything, but for now be a kid.” Tony is a very clever man, so you trusted him. Hell, you trusted him with all your heart.  
“Yes, I should hit the library anyways! Is uncle Steve coming?” Steve was often on the meetings and also Tonys best friend. Some weekends the three of you would hang out, watch a movie and make dinner. You could say that he was a part of the family.  
“Probably, should I say hi from you?”  
“Gladly! See you then.”  
You wave at him and sprint up the stairs. Putting your hair in a bun, pack your bag with notepads, pencils and then pick up your phone.  
You love the library, it was big, filled with words stacked up on wood. The smell made you calm and the quiet cosy atmosphere always impressed you. The way it took your breath, like it was the first time seeing it all together. 

When you arrive you were supposed to study mathematics but you saw an interesting book laying on one of the empty tables and couldn’t stop yourself. The cover was a work of art and it was so smooth in your hands. How could you resist? Tony would be disappointed but sitting down you open it and begin to read, letting your mind travel, putting time and Tony to rest. Time really flew by and you were taken aback by the great story, but something, no someone took your attention in the middle of the action. 

“Ah, excuse me? That's my book” A cute guy, with chocolate brown hair and deep hazel eyes were looking at you, and then his eyes moves to the book. You flipp it around and saw the name “Peter Parker” in the left corner and not "In property of the NYE library". In a half second you stood up, almost knocking the chair over as you thrust the book into the guys hands. 

“I am so sorry! I had no clue, ahh.” You hurry the words out and they fall over your tongue as you put a little of your (H/C) hair behind the ear.

“Don’t sweat it!” Your eyes look down at the book again, it was really a shame. The story was so great and really shook you up, even if you had just read six chapters of it. Peter follow your eyes and looks down at the book too and then his hazel brown eyes return to yours.  
“If you’d like to, you can borrow it?” At those words your eyes shone up. This cute guy just offered you, a stranger, to borrow his book?  
“However,” he continued, “after you’d finished it. We’ll have to discuss it together. So the Dispo Cafe next Sunday?”  
“Is that a date?” You ask with a smile as he hands over the book. "If you say so." His smile shone, and you decide that this Peter Parker, you like him already. 

Oh but if you only knew, that your dad was one of the top Avengers along with Steve. That they were actually Iron man and Captain America, not just rich, clever Tony and the kind, smart Steve. And of course you didn't know that the boy you were about to get feeling for was the Spiderman in flesh.


	2. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You started to get sick of all the secrets when you heard that even the mysterious boy Peter knew.

The days passed, passed and passed. They were flying by like a racket and soon Monday became Friday.   
Peters book would come with you everywhere, if it wasn’t in your hand it was laying in your backpack or by the nightstand. You took care of it with every fiber of your being. You just couldn’t wait to finish it and then discuss it. You and Peter was going to meet up this Sunday and have a chat at the Dispo cafe. You like the boy, he seems nice, interested in books and his chocolate brown hair was just so.. imitating. The “bad boy” act just wasn’t for you. Sure maybe you liked them in the series, but that was show. Not reality. 

You were making breakfast the sunny Friday morning, you had the book between your finger’s reading as you flipped over the pancakes for Tony. You heard a very loud yawn and without looking up you knew it was him.

“What are doing? Bringing that book cooking now are we.”  
“It’s called multitasking!” You shot back with a smile as you turn page and flopped it back into your hand. Tony started talking, however his words was not as important as the words written in the masterpiece. Your father soon lost patient and took it out of your hand.   
“Hey I wasn’t done--”  
“The food.” He cut you off and in a hurry you turned the almost burnt pancake around.   
“What’s with this book anyway? I mean I know you like to read, but you’ve never been this hurried to finish one.” As you figure, Tony knew something was fishy. He always knew!  
“No, really. It’s just that good!” Which was true, but If it wasn’t for the date with Peter you wouldn’t hurry to finish it. So it was partly true.  
“Is it yours?” Tony looked suspicious on the book, turned it around and read the name in the left corner where Peter once had written his name.   
“No. His name is--”  
“Peter Parker,” Tony finished. A blush crept to your cheeks as you stack the now done pancakes onto a big white plate. Putting them down onto the table and then Tony starts to heat up water to the coffee. You ignore Tony’s eyes until the two of you sit down. Something was different, he didn’t joke like he usually did when he found out about your chruses.   
This time it was something blinking in his eyes. If you didn’t know better, you would say it was… worry?   
It was the same kind of worry as when you were 12 years old. You had just got a friend in another town, 3 hours away. It was your first time riding the train alone and you never forget the worry in Tony’s eyes. He told you what to do and what to not to like four times. But you didn’t bother, you was happy someone really cared for you. 

“How did you meet?” Even his voice seemed concerned.  
“Last Saturday, In the library. He forgot his book, I picked it up thinking it belonged to the library. He came back for it and boom. Date on Sunday. Pretty cool right!” Tony could see how happy you were. So he left it at that.  
Tony turned on the TV in the kitchen, it was your habit to watch it together in the mornings. Chewing on your toast you thought about the upcoming test. When the name “Iron man” was mention you snapped your gaze to the TV screen.

‘Live from yesterday's event we could see how Iron man rescued a whole buss from a horrific fate! What would New York be without it’s heros?’  
You listen to the TV and fixed your eyes upon the figure in steel suit. Your hero.  
“He’s just awesome. Like really, I need to see him again. I never thanked him you know. I could be dead, cold ice dead. Rotting in dirt, but he saved me. I would love to show him the family I’ve built, that we built!” Noticing Tony’s smile you thought that maybe you said too much and went back to quietly chewing the last bit of the toast.   
Tony’s smile last long but he didn’t say anything about anything. 

 

Friday was soon over, it was late and you went down to get water before finally going to bed. However you stopped dead in the stairs when you heard Tony’s and Steve’s voices. When had he come over?

“Tony. I think you should let her know.” Steve started.  
“No, you don’t understand. Telling means dragging her into all of this. You know very well that I can’t do that, she’s under my responsability.” Tony had clear anger in his voice.  
“I know. She’s important to me too. But now she could find out from Peter, do you want that?”   
Peter, did Steve and Tony know Peter?  
You walked down, faced both of them and they knew. They knew and now you wanted too.

“Dad, tell me.”  
“(Y/N), I can’t do that. Time is not mature---”  
“I’m seventeen! Could you please just tell me?! I’m kinda sick of being left behind here!” Anger started to build up inside you. It felt like everyone knew Steve and Tony’s secret except from you. It felt like the whole world just shut you out.   
“Tony-”  
“Steve, shut up. (Y/N) go to sleep. I won’t take this discussion, not here and not now.”  
“Like you ever would..” You forget about the water and went straight up, slamming your door shut. Even Peter knew, what did he knew? What was going on?

Then it was Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, but I wanna take it slow c:


	3. First date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit insecure about uploading these but I'll try!

14:35. You found yourself just outside the Dispo cafe, still a little bit angry about last night’s events with Tony, why wouldn’t he just tell you, why wouldn’t Steve tell you and why was it so dangerous? Those two were like fathers to you, but oh they could be annoying. Though, it never made you like them less. However for now you push that away. More important things corrupt your mind because today you have a date with Peter!  
You open the brown cute door into the cozy cafe and out of the cold New york weather. The warmth overwhelm you, the smell of coffee and sweets fill you with happiness. Cafes was your favorite place to hang out, next to all the libraries of course! You go up to the counter and order a cappuccino with a chocolate muffin, you just can’t wrap your head around how perfect chocolate is. The cappuccino takes a couple of seconds but you soon have the warm liquid in your hands. Looking around you find two empty seats with a sofa at the back of the cafe near a window. ‘Perfect!’ You think as you decide to take it. You sit down and flops out the book to place it in the center of the table.  
Then you just sit and watch as people leave, enter and order. A redheaded women order a espresso and takes a blueberry muffin. A man around maybe fifty-sixty, orders a sandwich and a simple coffee. Then a smaller girl around maybe fourteen order a greenish smoothie with her friend. Starting to get tired of seeing all food you turn to the window. There’s plenty of people out there walking, running and biking. Some of them are seriously stressed probably late for work you guess simply. Work nearly almost meant stress and you could clearly see that on Tony sometimes, late nights and early mornings. You see kids talking wildly, it seems like they just left school and the girls hair blows messy in the wind. A couple walks past the cafe window, holding hands.  
It makes you blush thinking about your own date. What if you kissed Peter on your second encounter? Feeling your stomach twist you stop the thought abruptly! You didn’t want to be a stuttered mess.

About ten minutes later the cafe door opens and you finally see Peter. It’s strange that the first thing you notice is how messy his hair looks, maybe because he’s late. Peter choose a rather fancy outfit. He wears a wine red sweater with a white collar sticking up. His pants have some shade of beige and a pair of black, kinda worn out, vans. Peter seems out of breath as his chest rise and falls fast, he must have done some serious running. You found it sweet how he tried to make it in time and didn’t bother that your untouched coffee now was cold. 

You stand up so he can see you, when he does, Peter waves. You watch as he stands in line to order a coffee, he takes one without milk and a cookie to eat. After 2 minutes he sits down beside you in the uncomfortable sofa. You thought he would sit at the other side of the table, so you almost panic. He’s close, leg-touching close! 

“I ran into work, sorry bout’ that.” Peter speaks as he fumbled off his blue backpack. It lands smoothly beside the red cafe sofa. Then Peter lay his frozen hands around the warm cup of coffee.  
“Don’t worry! I wasn’t here that long.” You smile as you also cup your hands around your own cup of cold coffee and take a sip.  
“Man, New york isn’t even funny in this weather.” He looks out of the window and curse. You found it extremely cute, but you didn’t dare to look at him.  
“I’m with you there. The cold really brings you down, I want my sun!” You agree as you too, look out into the grey of New york’s busy streets. Peter laughs at your answer while sipping his coffee, still a little too hot to drink.  
“Here we are, like old people discussing weather.” Peter explains and you fully agree, that’s kinda funny for two strangers. Not asking how the other person are doing, no,right off the bat to the annoying weather. A little laugh escape your lips as you look carefully over at Peter to your left.  
“Finally!” He shouts out.  
“Finally, what?” You look at Peter in confusion, frowning your eyebrows together.  
“You finally look properly on me.” Which was true, you had tried hard to avoid his eyes since he’s way too close for you not to be nervous. Peter smiles, but it isn’t just a smile. It’s one of the sweetest you’ve seen. Warmth slowly takes place in your neck, cheeks and spreads to your ears, your chest tightened as your hands becomes a little sweaty. Your heart just makes a double jump and you know. You know the boy has you under a spell.  
“So (Y/N), before I kiss you. Wanna tell me something about yourself?”  
Did you hear right? Peter was definitely good at flirting and you definitely didn’t know how to handle it.  
“I.. I like books and series. Stays up to late and like long showers..” You look down at your hands, your heart was pounding wildly, the boy was very fast foward and you found it cool, new, but cool.  
“And you?” You ask before the boy could make a move.  
“Well, I’m smart, stands up for the kids in school. You could say I’m a little bit of a hero.” Peter leans closer and you giggle nervously. You turn your gaze down to Peter's lips as they comes closer. When the two of you are maybe about and inch apart you say..  
“A cute hero.” Then he kisses you. His lips are soft, warm, just like you thought they would be like but better. Much better. You had been kissing with other guys before, though you were never this excited about one. Peter really had you, his cute personality and his goofy smile got you in an iron grip. It all seems to good, maybe it’s your lucky day? Your heart pounds so fast you ought it to stop. When Peter pulls apart he looks shyly into your eyes.  
“My heart might stop.” You breath out and clutch to Peter's arm. He take your hand and put it over his chest. You could feel how his heart was beating in the same rhythm as your own. It calms you, spreads you with happiness, because Peter Parker is also in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar is awkward, but don't mind it!


	4. New York weather

The next morning you wake up early because of the shy ray of sunlight that playfully falls in your hair. The shadow from the big trees outside makes it easy for you to open your eyes without being totally blinded by the enormous star.Your room that usually is a little bit cold is today warm. You turn around and around under the covers in hope for a little longer sleep, it’s Saturday after all. In defeat you decide to lay flat on your back and look up at the white ceiling. The nearest pillow becomes your comforting hug as you once again close your eyes. The STARK house is big, large and tall but still looks like an ordinary house, just a little bit more expensive. Your room is on the fifth floor, so no loud car sounds are available to your ears and that suits you just fine. However today is more noise than usually, or maybe you're hearing just became better overnight. You can hear children giggling at the top of their lungs, birds singing in the big oaks, the train loud and clear and your dad. He plays Elvis from the radio down in the kitchen below, Tony never used to play Elvis, until Steve came along. He showed your dad a bunch of new music, or maybe more like, old music. One night you saw them happily dancing together in the living room, you are happy for Steve. He give sense to Tony, an understanding that you can’t explain, a man made out of trust and intelligence. The thoughts makes you delighted as your chest falls and rise peacefully. All thoughts force you to finally sit up and glance over at the clock: 09:30. Beside the clock lays the book, the book, that’s when all the actions from yesterday comes to mind. A smile of warmth escapes your lips as you reach for the book and a black marker pen. You lay it in your lap and turn it around, under Peter’s name you write your own; “Belongs to Peter Parker and (Y/N) Stark”. With satisfaction you lay it aside with the pen and stretch your arms high in the air, touch your lips and make a victory dance. Life is great.  
Walking to the window you take in the view, the sun lays beautifully on top of the fragile New York, children playing hide and seek, teens biking by in shorts and loose hair rippling in the wind. It was like the bad weather from yesterday had been wiped out overnight. It didn’t bother you, it made everything better, if that was possible. Opening the window you feel the breeze hit you clean and fresh, you hear two knocks and the door opens gently, without looking back you can tell that it’s Steve. It was two gentle knocks, not fast like Tonys.  
“Breakfast is ready and served.” He says in that happy-I-love-mornings voice.  
A smile appear on you but you can’t seem to turn around, it's like the view forced you to stay put, he walks up beside and he too looks out the enormous window to feel the breeze. It becomes quiet, not uncomfortable quiet, just quiet as every sound reach your ears. Minutes just ticking by with you and Steve watching the beautiful view Tony had been able to reach through his success.  
“I must meet that Iron man. I must thank him.”  
“I’m sure he would like to meet you to.” Steve finally answers, for some reason looking back at the open door, then out again, pushing back his golden hair.  
“How do you know?”  
“I just do. Anyway (Y/N), your egg will get cold, come on now” He smiles as he closes the window but you can see how his shoulders are stiffer than usually. Did your question make him uncomfortable? Though your not in the mood to worry because all you can think of is how happy you are to be alive at the same time as Peter, be able to see pretty New York and that is all because of Iron man.  
The rest of the Saturday went on, you did your homework in science, you cleaned your messy room and watched series, a normal perfect day. 

Monday came as beautiful as yesterday. The weather was warm and nice so you decide to take on a black t-shirt with matching blue jeans, letting your hair be natural. School went on easily, rather fast. The last lesson was art and since the weather was so nice, the art teacher had decided it would be good to sit outside for inspiration. You and your two closest friends decided to sit down on a beige bench so you could observe your surrounding. But none of you can focus on the given task, your friends happily talk about what they did over the weekend and you lay down in the gras. Even if the monday went on nicely, you still feel stiff and tired. School was still school after all. Feeling your eyelids drop you snooze for about five minutes. The wind blows in your (H/C) hair, the feeling of fresh grass under your arms and neck makes your whole body just relax. The voices of your friends becomes a noise into the distant before the buzzing of your phone wakes you up with a jolt.  
Bzz, bzz, bzz, it goes.  
Your friends becomes dead quiet, watch as you answer and bring the phone up to your ear.  
“Yes hello?”  
“Hey, this is Peter. Have I come to (Y/N)?”  
Your cheeks immediately goes red and you grab your friends hand in comfort.  
“Hello! Yes yes!” You swallow hard and avoid your friends gaze. The sound of Peter’s voice turns over all your tiredness and stiffness on a second.  
“Cool, would you like to hang out after school? My last session just ended”  
You sit up beside your friends on the bench, however you do not let go of (F/N)’s hand. Your heart was beating fast and your hands trembled. You totally was new to this stuff.  
“That sounds lovely! Actually, I have this big essay in math-” before you can say anything else Peter stops you.  
“Well, lucky for you I am a genius! You’ve come to the right place, I am at your service.”  
You laugh heartily as you finally feel like you can let go of your friends now sweaty hand.  
“Thank you Peter. My lesson ends in about fifteen minutes, see you at the library?”  
“Sounds good. Don’t take some other’s guys book!” You laugh once again and end the call, feeling your cheek redden more and more as your friend silently watch you. (F/N) finally open their mouth and welp out.  
“Why haven’t you told us?! Who the hell is Peter?” So you spend the last fifteen minutes of the lesson telling them everything. The art teacher eye you disapproving as the three of you hand in empty sheets of paper. But none of you notice cause your friends wouldn’t let go of the subject around Peter.  
“So you are dating?” Say’s (F/N) in a high pitched voice as you grab your backpack and leave together with them, down the hall, pass the cafeteria and out beside the soccer field. Which is greener than ever. Boys are shouting loudly as the run over, past and across the field. Fotbolls being kicked here and there.  
“I don’t know, this is the third time we see each other.” You look down at your shoes and think of how nice it would be to know that Peter is somehow yours.  
“Well, you’ve kissed and he totally wants to see you again, even help you with math. Believe me, that is something more.” You agree with your friends statement. There’s gotta be something more, something. You wave goodbye to your friends and they wish you good luck, which makes you even more nervous. The nervosity just rise, rise and rise with every step you take down the empty streets to the library.  
Then you seem him, waiting outside for you. Brown hair blowing in the wind. He’s sitting on the big stone steps looking at something on his phone. Then Peter looks up right at you, how could he have notice you when you still had ten meters to go? You walk over to him and he stands up, placing his arms around you into a comforting hug. You return it and the two of you let go both pretty flustered. However in that nice moment something else catch your eyes.  
“Peter!” You look at the cut on his lower lip and the bruise right under his eye. Your heart sink and instead of feeling nervous and happt, you feel sick.  
“How? Who?”  
“Ahh, this? Well you know, standing up for kids in school isn’t always problem solving at once.”  
“Did you punch someone?” You carefully touch the bruise and look at him, the worry overflows.  
“Oh, someone is worried I see. That’s nice of you.”  
“Of course! It’s good what you do but you at least gotta be careful and don’t piss someone off” Peter smiles for you, which easy up everything. He didn’t seem to bother with the fact so maybe you shouldn’t be either, you should be proud that he actually stands up for people. But you can’t help thinking, your heart fumbles in your chest, what would Tony say if you told him that you have a crush on a guy that gets into fights?


	5. Math, oh math.

You enter the almost empty library with Peter. There’s two girls sitting in the far end, pretending to study, then there’s one guy sitting alone with eleven different books surrounding him. Your head starts to hurt at the simple idea of trying to get in that much information at once. Peter walks past all the tables, you thought he was after some kinda book but he walks past all bookshelfs as well, rounding left, right, left, left. It seems like he knows this library as well as the back of his hand. Behind all bookshelf there’s a spot you had never noticed. It almost felt like it was supposed to be hidden. The area is covered with bookshelves on each side, trapping the table in a circle. You sit down beside Peter on one of the sunflower-yellow-ish chair. When you sit down it feels soft, almost like an silken bed. You look around as Peter observe your impressed face expression.   
“I’ve never been to this part.. “  
“Not many has. This library is big, and you gotta dig deep to find what you seek.” He gives you a cheeky grin, you laugh into your hand and relax into the chair. The annoying monday is now simple history.   
“Oh so poetic” You reach for your bag and take out the big untouched math book, while Peter fetch his glasses. He takes your book and carefully checks through the pages, he frowns at some point and his nose gets all scrimpy. You can’t help but think adorable, glasses really match him.   
“Oh, it isn’t that strange you don’t get any of this! They explain it really poorly. Tell me the hardest part.” He place the book in the center of the table as he snatch up a textbook and a pen.   
“Definitely the algebra part..” You turn page to the side you're supposed to have a test in tomorrow and feel a big lump of anxiety as you stare at the pages. You don’t get a bit of it.  
“Okay so-” Peter opens his textbook and starts to explain it perfectly to you. His textbook is filled with different math explanations, you stare at it in amusement. Peter teach you how to use the different expressions and variables in a better common sense, how you always can think if you get stuck and how to use the formulas and equations. He gives you different math problems for you to solve. There was about two-three times you almost gave up, but Peter’s courage gave you an extra lift. So three hours later, with your head hurting and stomach growling, you finally got it right. Peter gives you a proud nod and your whole mood just lifts, you finally got the impossible. You punch the air in victory as a satisfying feeling fills you, you let out happy laughs and hug Peter thight. You feel him stiffen for a second but then returns the hug. The big lump of anxiety have left you. Stress became replaced with a soothing feeling. It felt like you could solve any math problem in the world, with Peter's help.   
“Thank you, thank you!”  
“No problem.” You can feel Peter’s strong biceps around you. His breathing on your neck and instead of satisfaction, you start to feel warmth, heart beating, knee weak and face hot.   
“I want to hear you getting an A tomorrow.” He let slowly go of you.   
“I--, Of course!” You fast turn your gaze to the ground, looking at Peter’s worn out vans instead of his fine face. You hadn’t notice Peter was so strong until you now had held him, you had felt every structure and muscles. He was not a weak boy, no he had both strength and brains. You wish the ones who had attacked Peter had as bad bruises as himself.   
“Well then (Y/N)-- wait. I don’t know your last name. Ahhh how can I be so rude and not ask a girl her full name. Great Peter, super.”  
You laugh and the whole situation loose up a bit, you can feel your heart beating return steadily to normal, thank god, you think.  
“Stark, (Y/N) Stark.” You can see Peter’s eyes widen. His smile flies away, like he had just been slapped. He sit up straight, starts to gather his textbooks and takes off his glasses.  
“Oh! That Stark? Cool cool! I am Parker, but you knew that. Because of the book right?” Peter rambles on as he clean your glasses with his blue sweater.   
“Peter, do you have a beef with Tony?”   
“No, just a bit surprised, that’s all. That guy is pretty famous isn’t he?” He smiles and stands up, “Anyway, my stomach is crying and I should get a shower.”  
“Yes, the feeling is mutual!” You also stand up and gather your books over the table, you throw your bag over the shoulder and follow Peter out from the “secert room”. As you walk, you try to remember the path but there’s too many right, right, left, right.   
“Okay, tomorrow I want you to gives your best, don't stress about it”   
“Yes, I’ll try that, thank you again.. And Peter, try to stay out of fights.” He see you eyeing his bruise over his cheek.  
He laugh and shakes his head, “always happy to help. Goodnight (Y/N)” You smile, give him a fast kiss on the cheek and catch your bus. The whole ride home you feel filled up with happiness and a new kind of confident. However Peter’s walk home is filled with a voice saying ‘In love with my boss daughter, I am in love with my boss daughter. He will kill me, fry me. This is the end of Peter Parker, rest in literally pieces Spider man’. 

 

The next day, on tuesday, you couldn’t belive your eyes. You saw the highest score at the top of your paper. The math teacher stops when he hands you the paper, “I am really pleased (Y/N)!” He gives you a big smile and continue to give out the tests as you hear him mumble under his breath ‘I am such a good teacher’, which of course makes you crack a smile. This wasn’t your teachers doing at all, it was Peter’s. So the whole way home you thought about how your test and teacher would look at you if Peter didn’t know you. When you get home you throw your bag to the floor, kick your shoes off, sprint up to your room and throw yourself on the neatly clean bed. You push away your (H/C) hair of the face and reach for the phone, however you hear two knocks on the window and your head snap up. That’s when the other big surprise comes that day, you see Peter outside your window. You push yourself out of the bed and open the big window, Peter climbs in and hug you tight and you do nothing but hug him back.   
“Not using the door are we?”   
“Not ready to meet your pops.” He smiles into your neck and you hum softly in agreement, Tony could be kinda scary.   
“Can I borrow your bed?” He let go of you and close the window. Peter moves his body in a sore way and his whole posture is off.   
“Yes of course.” Peter takes the offer fast and flops down on your bed, you sit down on a chair nearby.  
“Tell me, how did it go?” He mumbles into your pillow, Peter lays on his stomach, face in the pillow but he moves his head to the side so he can look up at you.  
“Highest score! Suck on that future!” You state proud as Peter laugh, but it isn’t his usual laugh, it’s a tired and soft laugh.   
“Nice, I’m proud of you.” Peter says into the pillow again. You feel how your neck and ears becomes hot. You’ve heard people say it before, like your friends when they comment your (...), however when Peter said it in a sleepy voice, in your bed, it felt totally different. He moves to his side, laying out his arm, you get the hint but hesitate. It takes you a short while. Now or never right? So you lay down and spoon with Peter Parker, in your house, without your dad knowing at all down in his working room. Your heart beats hard, you feel the warmth from Peters’s body against yours, the smell of his shampoo, his hands, his, him. You turn around and face him, his arms still around you and before you fall asleep you can feel his soft lips. 

When you wake up on Wednesday morning, Peter is gone. However he left a note   
‘Something came up.’ You happily touch your lips and sing in a happy like voice as you starts to get ready for a new day in school. When you walk downstairs to get breakfast you see Tony and Steve, both watching TV, “Spider man today saved a bus filled of senior kids that was about to run over a landmine planted by a paid assassin. However it looks like our hero got badly hurt.” You can’t help but feel really bad for that Spider man as you fix your toast and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar! Hope you liked it, I would love to make more chapters if this one was enjoyable!


End file.
